Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Miscellaneous Characters
Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance Chapter 1 Dad He is your father, who cooks breakfast for you on your birthday and gives you a present that looks like your late mother's charm bracelet. You originally plan to play board games with him after school, before your plans change. His surname is changeable (default is Wheeler). He is a detective for the LAPD. Ingrid She is your high school rival, barely behind you in the class rankings, but also on every sports team and in every club. She is very popular and pretty, and goes to every party. She doesn't like you either and she is stunned when Logan prefers you to her. Her character model resembles Avery from Home for the Holidays but with blond hair and dark roots. Tim? Josh? He is a fellow classmate, who says his name is Tim, but will go by Josh since Ingrid calls him that. His character model resembles Marvin from High School Story: Class Act, Book 1. Brent Vandermeer When Ingrid keeps your attention off where you're walking, you crash into a stranger (Logan), whom you see talking to Brent, the richest kid in school. Brent looks down on you as a charity case, but immediately invites you to his house party because of Logan. It is revealed that he has bought from Logan several cars which are most likely stolen given his criminal history. Classmate She is a classmate who you see checking out Logan at Brent's party. Her character model resembles Sierra from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. LAPD Officer (Male) He is the first police officer you see when you and Logan run from Brent's party. His character model resembles Mayor Santos from Home for the Holidays. LAPD Officer (Female 1) She is the officer who notices you and Logan escaping. Her character model resembles the female Eros guard in Perfect Match, Book 2 and Sofia from The Elementalists. LAPD Officer (Female 2) Once you and Logan are in his car speeding away, she is the officer who orders you to pull over. Her character model resembles Rebecca McKenzie from Most Wanted, Book 1. Chapter 2 Mrs. Clark Mrs. Clark is one of the teachers at your high school. Even though Ingrid rats you out for escaping Brent's party, Mrs. Clark doesn't believe her because you're her favorite responsible student. Her character model resembles Candy Crenshaw from Red Carpet Diaries. Vaughn Logan introduces you to Vaughn, his "cousin" who runs a food truck called Fast Food. Vaughn clarifies his relationship with Logan by saying "We ain't actually related. But we're family. Known each other a long time." When he loses his food truck (and his livelihood) to Salazar on a bet, it's up to Logan to win it back for him. His character model is the same as Jamal Grady from Most Wanted, Book 1. Salazar Playing dirty, Salazar tries to win the race by having his goons attempt to take Logan out. When he fails and loses his bet to Logan, he scratches Teppei Kaneko's car in anger and he is forced by Teppei to smash up his own car. He drives away in defeat. Goon (1) He laughs at Vaughn's misfortune. During the race, he tries to ram you from behind. So, Logan blinds him with his high beams, causing him to crash into a tunnel wall. His character model is the same as Nikolai Petrov from Veil of Secrets.. Onlooker He is one of the bystanders watching the race, but still informed enough to know Kaneko's car. His character model is the same as Isaac Collins from LoveHacks, Book 2. Organizer She is the one who sets up the races, warning Colt about racing on a motorcycle against Logan and Salazar. Goon (2) He, along with Salazar's other goon, try to run Logan off the road or damage his car. He races to your left. If you let him run you off, he crashes into a divider. His character model is the same as Arnold Northmun in Bloodbound, Book 1, the Bartender in The Senior and Leonardo from Big Sky Country, Book 1. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:Groups Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters